The Phoenix Collective
Unofficial Statement [http://z6.invisionfree.com/Phoenix_Collective/index.php?act=idx The Phoenix Collective] or [http://z6.invisionfree.com/Phoenix_Collective/index.php?act=idx'TPC'], is a democraticly lead neutral Alliance. The primary goal of the PC is to provide a secure enviroment for nations to focus thier energies on growth, not war and to pass on the knowledge of older more experienced members to new nations. The Phoenix Collective Charter Preamble This Phoenix Collective is in place to protect our membership and help them grow in strength. We pride ourselves on being fully democratic and defensive by design. Members *To become a member of TPC you must submit the following information at the "enlist" Thread at TPC Forums: *a. Ruler Name: *b. Nation Name: *c. Nation Strength: *d. Link to your nation: *e. Recruited by?: *f. Currently involved in any wars?: *g: Understand that attacking other Nations without Alliance authorization is not permitted?: Other Requirements *1. Must not belong to any other alliance. *2. Members are expected to be civil to other members. Flaming or insulting other members will not be tolerated. *3. Members can call a vote of no confidence in a Minister at any time, the vote will pass with a 2/3+ Majority and an election for a new Minister held (The ejected minister will be unable to run). *4. Members can overturn a Ministers decision with a 2/3 Majority. *5. All charter amendments must pass by 2/3 Majority through the membership. *6. Any member can propose a charter amendment at any time. Elections *1. Members elect all leadership positions from within the alliance with a 50%+1 majority-- Should no one receive 50%+1 a runoff with the 2 top vote choices will be conducted to have a final result. *2. Emergency elections (for a specific minister) occur at a request of a 50%+1 majority of members. *3. Regular general elections occur every 2 months (on the first of every even month) for all minister positions. War Defense *1. Member nations who have had war declared on them have full right to defend themselves however they feel appropriate -- including use of nuclear weapons. *2. Said member is expected to alert the Alliance of this attack. *3. If the attacker belongs to an alliance, diplomacy must be used and only the PM can order an attack on the that attacker or that attacker's alliance. *4. Should the attacker be rogue or be found to be rogue and diplomacy has failed, member nations are expected if, within range, to attack the rogue at the Defense Ministers request or offer assistance to the attacked member state if possible. *5. Should the attacker agree to reparations and peace, then no other alliance member need get involved-- unless said attacker fails to pay and declare within a timely manner. Authorizing Military Action *1. Nations may always conduct self defense against an attacker but before nations other than the one attacked may get involved the attacks must be approved. *2. The Defense Minister can authorize wars against rogues (those without alliance affiliation). *3. The Prime Minister can authorize wars against rogues and alliances. Illegal Offensive Actions *1. If a member attacks a nation unprovoked, the attacking member will be demanded to pay the reparations and declare peace, if he or she declines, that person will face charges and possible expulsion from the alliance. Foreign Doctrine *1. We will not sign MDP's with alliances who currently have multiple active MDP's. *2. NAPs and other diplomatic agreements must have the signature of a The Prime Minister or Internal/Foreign Affairs Minister to be binding. *3. Should another Minister disagree with a signed treaty, the treaty goes up for general membership approval. If the treaty receives a 2/3 majority it will be adopted and the Prime Minister is expected to sign it on the memberships behalf. Government 1. Prime Minister *a. Oversight of other ministers *b. Can overturn decisions made by other ministers. *c. Can remove a minister and hold an election. *d. Can remove a member of the alliance for breaking the charter. *e. Can declare war on other rogues and alliances. 2. Defense Minister *a. Oversees all matters of war. *b. In case of a war, will organize the war effort. *c. Can declare war on rogues. *d. Supervises matters of internal and external security 3. Internal Minister *a. Oversees all internal matters. *b. Can appoint and remove members as diplomats. *c. Resolves internal matters and dispute when possible. 4. Recruitment Minister *a. Coordinate all recruitment efforts. *b. Designate members as recruiters. 5. Financial Minister ' *a. Oversees all financial matters. *b. Supervises all financial aid (priorities, makes sure that aid is given, etc...). *c. Organizes money cascades and other financial programs. Current Government Officials *'Prime Minister: Canadian1971 *'Defense Minister: Kaiden_666' *'Internal/Foreign Affairs Minister: ImAHighSamurai' *'Recruiting Minister: TooBadd' *'Finance Minister: Ortal' Cyber Nation Forums Tech Raiding Policy 1. The raider accepts the fact that TPC will not help them in any way, shape or form should the raid go bad. 2. The target must be unaligned. 3. The target must be inactive for a minimal 7 days. 4. If TPC is approached by a raided nation and they ask for reps, the raider WILL pay those reps with out assistance and within a 72 hour period. 5. Members who hold Government positions and Moderators are forbidden to tech raid. 6. All raiders will not be eligible for any *aid from TPC or it's members for a one week period after peace is declared or the war expires. 7. All raiders must post a link to their nation and a link to the nation which they are raiding in the "Tech Raiding" forums before any attacks take place. 8. No nation will conduct more than 1 raid at any given time. Merge Late June saw the Canada Kicks Ass Alliance join The Phoenix Collective "en masse". It was a good move for both Alliances and we see nothing but good things coming from it. Cheers to all our new members.